


The Executioner's Confession

by ForLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLove/pseuds/ForLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel follows Dean to his room after they return from facing Cain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Executioner's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after 10x14, The Executioner's Song.

Dragging himself into the bedroom, Dean barely gets the door shut before his chest is heaving with silent sobs. He thinks of falling onto his bed fully clothed- _what does it matter?_ But forcing himself to feel human, Dean sheds his outer shirt and pants after tossing his boots by the door. The room is blurry as he stumbles under the covers, pulling them over his head and crumpling into a heap.

Cas doesn’t want to leave Sam alone, but the other brother needs him more. Dean is praying, maybe not purposefully but desperate sobs are crying out internally. Outside Dean’s room Cas listens for a response after he knocks, it’s quiet. If he didn’t have angel grace it’s likely he wouldn’t have heard the whisper.

“Yeah?” Dean’s brittle voice makes Castiel’s eyes sting.

“Just checking on you.” Cas comes in after deciding not to ask verbally for permission.

One of the lamps is still on but the room is dim. Dean is a lump, hunched under the blanket not responding. Castiel closes the door behind him and shuffles to the bed, planting himself on the vacant side. A tiny yelp of pain is emitted from the blanket next to him.

“Dean?” Cas lays a hand on his shoulder. “I could heal you. There’s no reason for you to have physical pain.”

“No!” The word is a forceful breath. Then with a thick voice Dean adds, “Don’t waste your grace Cas. Besides, it makes me still feel human.”

In the silence, Castiel feels waves of emotion coming from Dean. He adjusts himself more onto the bed so he can sit a little closer.

“Shoes.” Dean’s muffled voice requests.

Castiel slips off his shoes and moves closer. He sits against the headboard with a comforting hand on the body below. They remain silent for a long time. Dean breathes a little easier but Castiel can still feel the internal sobs. Not sure what else to do, Cas decides that maybe Dean would sleep better if the light was turned off. As he makes a slight movement readying himself to get up, Dean’s hand shoots up from under the blanket gripping onto the sleeve of Castiel’s coat.

Dean’s fingers tight on the trench coat remind him of another time, with the same words welling up inside. But all Dean can manage to eek out is a pathetic, “Cas.”

Dean tugs on Castiel’s arm. The angel gets the idea and lays down closer with his arm around Dean.

“Cas, I-” Dean tries again, but the words die in his throat. Instead he finishes with different words than he intended. “I’m a monster.”

“We all have darkness inside.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to worry about your dark side killing Sam or me.”

Castiel holds Dean a little tighter, Dean whimpers with pain but holds onto Cas just as fiercely. 

“Just incase this is my last chance to say it,” Dean continues his voice getting stronger, “you should to know that- I need you.”

“I know that Dean.”

“No, I mean-” Dean sighs not wanting to go into an in-depth explanation.

“I know.” There’s a pause. “Haven’t you ever wondered why my grace was the final ingredient? A nephilim, a product of angel and human love. A cupid’s bow, an angelic tool that creates human love. And then my grace.”

Dean sucks in a breath and slides his hand from Castiel’s sleeve. Their fingers intertwine.

“I-” Dean begins with his voice but his heart finishes, _Love you._

“Me too.”


End file.
